


I don't care about your kind of love

by stillsnowing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsnowing/pseuds/stillsnowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them has a lot of love to give, and the other one wants it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care about your kind of love

He had so much love inside him, but no one apparently wanted it. He had tried, really,really hard, in his enormous, unusual and eager way, to show love. To people, things. He had tried to tell his friends how much he loved the rain that fell with that soft sound and made everything neater to his eyes, but the others had laughed and said that rain is no good, because when it rains you can't go out and play. Some time later he had tried to tell the girl he liked how much he loved the smell of her hair and the way she flipped them to get the fringe away from her dark shining eyes, but she had told him he was a creepy stalker. He had tried to show his best friend just how much he cared about him because he was afraid he didn't know, and he thought he had found someone that understood his love-until he heard him laughing with the other boys about his somehow "girlish" behaviour. So he had stopped trying. He had kept his big, fathomless love inside him, he had let it burn his heart and never spill out, he had kept watching the rain, wishing on it for someone who could understand him.  
But even now he was staring at the ground and was particularly loving a strange composition of pebbles on the sidewalk-it was exended in fascinating spirals and it went away from his sight, running forward like a snake of stone. He started following it without thinking, eyes glued to the ground, turned around the corner of the street, and bumped into someone. He slowly lifted his gaze to eye-level and then lowered them a bit, because the stranger wasn't as tall as him-and he was met by a curious face.   
Freckles. On the cheeks and the nose of the stranger there were some really light freckles, he could see them just because he was this close to him. They were scattered like stars in the morning sky, barely there, and he suddenly felt that he could have loved them.  
"Sorry" he mumbled, turning his gaze away. It wasn't really the proper time to tell the stranger how beautiful his freckles were, no matter if he felt the strong need to do it. He had learned a long time ago that he couldn't show love like he wanted.  
The stranger smirked and got out of his personal space. "Don't worry. But if you really want me to forgive you you could tell me what you find so interesting about the sidewalk..."  
"...Uhm. I was following the pebbles." This doesn't even make sense.  
The smile of the stranger grew somehow broader. "Oh, got it. Like Hansel and Gretel, hm?"  
"Yeah, kinda." he felt his face stretching in a smile in spite of himself.  
"Well, mysterious stranger, would you mind some company?"  
"What?"  
"Well, I've got nothing better to do, and I've never followed pebbles before...it could be interesting. And I could avoid you to bump into someone not as kind as me."  
He was pretty sure he had a crazy expression on his face, but he couldn't help it.   
"...Okay, sure."  
So he took the lead and fixed his gaze to the sidewalk once again, walking on the embedded stones and following their still motion. But he felt the stranger's presence beside him, and he wondered how it would have felt connecting those frecles in spirals like he was doing with the stones on the ground.

 

*** ** * ** ***

 

"What the fuck're you doing?"  
"I..." he rapidly moved away from the enormous young man he had bumped into, that looked quite ready to kill him.  
"So? Do you have a good reason to crash against me while I was doing my own business?"  
Since "his own business" appeared to be drinking his third bottle of wine at 6 p.m., he preferred not to answer. Instead he turned to the stranger still by his side and said: "you promised you would've avoided me to get into trouble!"  
"I'm sorry. These pebbles are really interesting, I was getting absorbed."  
"And now?" He said, still avoiding the gaze of the drunk man in front of him-another thing he had learned to do a long time ago.  
"What about running?"  
"...Deal."  
He sprinted on the road and with the corner of his eye he saw the other doing the same, the drunk man yelling without trying to chase them-with all that alcohol his head was probably spinning too fast.  
So they ran and ran and kept running until the city limits, where they stopped with heavy breath and dazzling eyes, and suddenly bursted out laughing.   
"Man, this was so much fun" the stranger said when he got enough breathe to talk. "I almost felt like a kid again."  
"Come on, you're not so old" he panted, with a big smile on his face.  
"And how would you know that?"  
"Ok, you don't look so old anyway."  
"Well, I'm 18, since you care about it so much."  
"I'll never tell you my age, just so you know."  
"What-traitor! I trusted you!" The stranger pointed dramatically at him and shook his head.  
"But I didn't!" he laughed again and started to run along the street, and looking behind his shoulders he saw the other bolting after him, choking on his own laughter.  
When they stopped on a deserted road, having lost again all their breathe-more because of the laughter than because of the run-the eastern sky was already getting dark.

 

*** ** * ** ***

 

"Hey, look at you!" he started laughing again.  
"What about me?" He suddenly felt a bit of worry. Maybe the other had understood what kind of person he was and was making fun of him...but his laugh didn't look mean.  
"You're sparkling!"  
His breath hitched. The sun was setting down behind his shoulders, and his last rays were lightening up his back. He had seen many people in this situation, wrapped by the red twilight light, and everytime, just for a magic moment, he thought they were sparkling. This was another thing he loved like crazy, and another love he had never let out.  
And now he was sparkling. He felt the biggest smile crept on his face, and turned to face the sun, felt the rays burning his skin, their heat going straight to his heart, and let out all his love-something big like the sun was surely able to stand it without fear.  
He didn't know how long he stood there, with his eyes closed-minutes, for sure- but when he turned again he saw the other still there, sat on the sidewalk, looking straight at him.   
"What-why are you still here?"  
"Well, you seemed intent, I didn't want to disturb you."  
He felt that crazy expression grow on his face once more, and when the guy jumped on his feet and sent him a bright smile he could no longer restrain himself.  
"What's your name?"  
But the other shook his head smiling. "Oh no, I've learnt the lesson, I'm not gonna trust you this time! You should say yours first if you want me to believe in your apparently innocent face again."  
"Okay" he smiled back."But I want you to answer something, before telling you my name."  
"Deal."  
"Why did you say I was sparkling?"  
The other's expression softened and his smile reached another level-something that wasn't quite happy, but wasn't sad either-fond.  
"Beacuse it looked like something you would've loved to hear."  
How was he supposed to react to those words? For a moment he lost track of his brain, and when he focused again on the time and space he was in, all he could see was him.   
"I'm Harry."  
"Louis."


End file.
